(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo net, and more particularly, to one applied to cover up a truck loaded cargo that provides easier storage and operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,637,991 and 6,866,453 [D04G 1/00 & B61D 45/00] (all of which are incorporated herein by reference), an upper (central) part of a net is comprised of having tied up round cords, and a lower (side) part of the net is comprised of having flat cords connected with side panels.
However, in either patent cited, the essential part of the net, i.e., the central part is comprised of having round cords tied to one another. That is, the section of the cord is a circular form in a construction with sufficient strength to cover up a cargo when in use; but the cargo net prevents easy storage since it always gets tangled into a mess. The truck driver would have a difficult time and put a lot of efforts to sort out for the use next time.